Lost
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: In honor of Valentines Day, complete with totally random pairings! Lucia/Renning, Elincia/Tibarn, Geoffrey/Mist, Ike/Tanith, Oscar/Titania, Astrid/Leonardo, Jill/Sothe, Kieran/Mia, Zihark/Lethe, Lyre/Shinon, Oliver/an OC, and...Bastian/Leanne?


**Lost**

_A/N: I decided to write something for Valentines Day (yeah, I'm weird like that). As of right now, writing this author's note, I have no idea what this story will even be about. I don't think I've ever started a story without knowing what it'll even be about. Well, possibly when I tried my hand at being a playwright (blame that for my lack of description). Okay, but anyway, let's see how this turns out!_

_--_

Love... what is it exactly? A privilege for only a selected few? No? Well that's certainly how it seemed to him.

Count Bastian leaned against a wall in Castle Crimea's ballroom. He'd been at the queen's Valentines Ball watching the couples dance for nearly an hour. Naturally, King Tibarn was dancing with Crimea's glorious Queen Elincia. Mist blushed as Geoffrey led her to the dance floor, with Ike watching closely, causing him to step on Tanith's foot in the process.

Close by, Astrid and Leonardo chatted away while Jill attempted to teach Sothe some dance moves. Much to her annoyance, the rouge was no where as good at dancing as he was stealing random objects.

Seeing that Oscar had managed to find a dance partner in Titania, Kieran grabbed Mia by the wrists and pulled her to the dance floor.

Zihark tried to coax a rather impatient Lethe onto the floor, but only had a stomped on foot to show for his efforts. Shinon grumbled as Lyre tugged on his shirt and, much to the onlookers' surprise, took her by the hand and joined the other dancers.

Even Duke Oliver had found a partner? This puzzled Bastian: why would some unknown girl want to dance with _Oliver_ of all people?

His eyes shifted to Duke Renning twirling his blue-haired angel. She looked gorgeous, but then again, when had Bastian ever thought otherwise? She looked so happy; so unlike she had in his arms. And yet, he couldn't help but be jealous of his lord for winning her heart. If he hadn't messed up, he would have been the one dancing with her tonight, not the much older duke!

He sighed as he exited the room. He just couldn't watch any longer as Renning held Lucia so close to him and she laughed at whatever the man said.

He walked aimlessly through the empty halls of the castle until he heard a faint crying. Following the noise, he found a beautiful heron princess sitting on the floor. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Leanne, whatever is the matter?"

The girl looked up at him with such sad eyes.

"No one...asked to dance with me..." she stated between sobs.

"Well, Milady, I know I may not be the ideal partner, but would you care to dance with me?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I...like that very much."

And so, the Count of Fayre helped the Serenes princess to her feet, wiped away her tears, and led her back into the ballroom where they danced the night away.

--

_A/N: Yes, I do like odd pairings. I suppose I should give some explanation on those (really I'm just terribly bored and have nothing better to do). Well, Elincia/Tibarn and Lethe/Zihark are pretty self-explanatory, right? Geoffrey/Mist was originally suggested by my cousin meguin the penguin. Ike/Tanith was introduced to me by Aquatic-Idealist, and I just fell in love with the pairing. Oscar/Titania was my first actual fanfic idea, but I never actually wrote the story. Astrid/Leonardo and Jill/Sothe are both pretty random, actually. Kieran/Mia...they're both pretty hyper and have rivals... Lyre/Shinon was suggested by Ralf Jones for my story "Sacrifice". Lucia/Renning: my major pairing, but I've never given reasons for it, have I? I don't know how I got the idea, but I thought it was cute. I won't go into detail because it'll take to long, but ElaiaFlameWolf inspired me to actually try writing the pairing. Oliver/Heather...if "Life Lessons" didn't prove my sister's craziness, this surely will. For some reason Oliver is my sister's favorite character (no, I'm not lying). Anyway, Leanne/Bastian was something my mom suggested. "No one can understand either of them, so it's perfect."_

_Okay, that was really long, so I'll try to make the rest quick..._

_As some of my readers may have noticed, lately I've been using random song titles for the titles of my stories. "Lost" is the title of a song sung by a certain country singer that I really don't like. Anyone know who that is? And I'd be totally surprised if anyone knew who co-wrote the song (she has a much better version of the song too!)._

_Now, with that said, Happy Valentines Day to everyone (and I promise I'm finished now!)!_


End file.
